


Waterlogged

by KaminariDenki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: What Roy felt for the kid was pity. He definitely didnotcare for Edward in a fatherly paternal kind of way.





	Waterlogged

Roy sighed. He was still deciphering Edward's unintelligible writing from last week's report. Roy had asked him countless times to get a typewriter, but since the boy was constantly on the move, the question had earned him a glare and a loud No!

He had also offered him to go to writing classes, his voice begging though he'd never admit it. Edward just laughed, slapped the paper onto the desk and left, his sarcastic bellowing was heard disappearing down the hall.

Did this next word say building or blinding? Maybe it was beating? No...

He groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration. This kid has horrendous penmanship. Actually, he doesn't even _have_ penmanship, it was just inky chicken scratches thrown carelessly onto paper. Does Edward even _know_ what he's writing?

Today was also the day where the next report was due. And though the feisty blonde alchemist was four hours late, Roy actually wished Edward wouldn't bring the damn report in.

But, fate wasn't on his side as the door slammed open as usual and the puny alchemist stormed in, as usual. Though it seemed he had taken a dip in an ocean on the way to his office, as his jacket was painted with dark red splotches of rain and his soggy hair dripped water onto the floor.

Waterlogged paper landed with a wet _thump_ on his desk. Roy's eyebrows rose and he glanced up to see Edward collapse on the couch. The blonde exhaled deeply, his eyes closed as he lifted his legs to rest them on the arm.

"Hey!" Roy barked in annoyance, "get your feet off."

Edward just scoffed, but otherwise, didn't move.

"If you're going to go for a swim, then at least don't bring your report in with you," Roy grumbled, poking at the pile with the back of his pen.

Edward's voice, with a stark contrast to his normal brash and noisy volume, muttered, "It's raining, what'dya expect?"

Indeed, when he glanced outside, droplets pattered endlessly at the window, dark clouds looming overhead. Thunder hissed and a flash of lightning sparked through the sky, lighting everything a blinding white. He hummed, wondering when it had started.

Roy swept the soggy papers into a paper bag, placing it on the floor. He wiped the surface of his desk with his sleeve and went back to reading the previous report. Occasionally, he peered up at the blonde, who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. His chest moved slowly, indicating he was sleeping.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was halfway finished, but he still didn't understand what the hell happened during Edward's assignment. Stretching, Roy stood up, his back creaking with the sudden movement. He trotted over to the kid and clapped his hands in front of his face. When he didn't stir, Roy patted his shoulder and snapped his ungloved fingers right by his ears.

Nothing. The colonel sighed and grabbed the boys arm, the metal one, he noticed, and tugged him from the cushion he was resting on. As he hit the floor, Edward flinched and shot awake, flailing around on the ground for a moment before standing up and glaring at Roy.

He just chuckled in response, "shouldn't you be leaving now, Fullmetal?"

"It's still pouring. There's no way in hell I'm going out there," Edward spat, seating himself back down. Roy watched as he slipped his sodden jacket off, chucking it onto the ground.

"Why not? Is rain your weakness or something?" He taunted, his patience wearing thin. He wanted this kid out of his office so he can leave and get something to eat, but he was determined to stay.

Edward peeled his gloves off and they quickly joined the jacket. The boots were next, his socks too. "No, it's yours. It's just a pain to be standing around in 'cuz the damn moisture."

"Moisture?" Roy echoed, blinking.

"Yeah. Moisture makes the scars around my ports tighten and it hurts to move," Edward mumbled, releasing his hair from it's braided confines. The golden strands fell upon the backrest of his couch, sticking to the fabric.

Sighing, he nodded, "alright, so just take some painkillers."

"Hey, asshole, just lemme sleep for a half hour or so," the blonde huffed, laying back down.

"You can sleep once you tell me what the hell you were trying to write on your report." Roy rested his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Edward opened one eye, which focused on Roy's face. Coldness settled into the warm amber iris, "alright colonel, you try being right handed, but then lose that arm and replace it with a metal arm. But you have to switch to writing with left hand because writing with prosthetics is hard. Thus, your penmanship suck ass. The end."

When Roy didn't answer, Edward snorted and closed the eye, "that's what I thought."

 _So the reason Fullmetal has terrible writing is because he was originally right handed...?_ He thought, walking over to his desk. He opened a drawer, pulled out a bottle of painkillers and wedged it in between Edward's arms. He took his coat off and draped it over the kid, huffing quietly as he left the room.

As much as he loved walking around, flashing his rank to everyone, that Fullmetal brat had looked very pitiful, almost like a wet dog. And Riza would shoot him if he let that damn kid catch a stupid cold. Plus, there was a slight whine to his voice when he told Roy about his automail pains and despite having zero knowledge about prosthetics, the colonel had seen the wince when Edward moved and it must've been painful to trek through the rain, and just sitting there, god he looked so young.

He stopped in his tracks.

 _I'm acting like I'm his dad._ Roy cringed and slapped his forehead with the butt of his palm, growling irritatedly. Never in a million years would he ever admit to seeing Fullmetal as his son. That was a stupid thought, the blonde was just his subordinate.

If Maes was here now, he'd be laughing right in Roy's face, patting him roughly on the back and saying something idiotic like _"Don't fight it, Roy! You're a dad now!"_

"Fullmetal can catch a cold for all I care, I'm not a damn dad," he grumbled, stomping towards the cafeteria. The warm feeling that formed in his chest when he placed his coat over the boy begged to differ.


End file.
